The Case of Zootopia
by Ij500
Summary: When the Cluefinders receive a new case, they travel to Zootopia to investigate. Little do they know, the case will put them in the line of fire. Join them as they work to crack the case before they fall victim to the culprit.
1. A New Case

**A call for Help**

It was summer break and the turtles were at their dorm enjoying themselves. Donnie was on his laptop working on something with Leo.

"How about this?"

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe a gold outline."

"Gold can be a little gaudy now and then."

"How would you know? You a fashion critic or something?"

"Har har."

"Let's try this then."

…

"Huh, that looks pretty cool."

"See? Told you."

"Told him what?"

They turned and saw Dannie coming with Raph having his arm behind Dannie.

"We've been working on a little project of our own."

"Since we've developed a side business as detectives, we came up with a design for our business. Take a look."

Dannie and Raph took a look on Donnie's laptop and saw the logo they developed. It was a black book with a silver question mark and it had a magnifying glass and silver key sitting on top of it. The magnifying glass and key were crossing each other.

"This is a pretty cool logo."

"Not bad, I suppose."

"Yeah, it can help us get some more recognition."

"Let me get a pic of this. I want to show the others."

Dannie took a pic on his phone and sent it to Po's phone with a message saying 'Check out this Logo my brothers made for our detective business.'. Pretty soon, Po responded back saying how cool it looked.

"No surprise that Po likes it."

"What did the others say?"

"He didn't say anything back yet."

(beep)

"Oh, wait a moment. Let's see here... _"I showed the others, they like how awesome and mysterious it looks."_ Mysterious?"

"Never pegged for a mysterious approach."

"We've been updating the website. If anyone sees our website, they might take us seriously."

"What's that, genius?"

"A message. I wonder who sent it?"

Donnie opened it up and it was an anonymous message.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"Have you guys heard of a place called Zootopia?"

"Nope."

"Not me, genius."

"Me neither."

"Well, someone sent this message from there."

"What does it say?"

 _"Dear Cluefinders, word got around that you are some of the best mystery solvers ever heard of. I need your help urgently. My friend was the victim of a crime and the police haven't made much progress. I was hoping maybe you could help me. Please, I don't know who else to ask for help."_

"Who's it from? It doesn't say."

"Can you make contact?"

"I think so, the message was sent about 2 hours ago."

Donnie sent an email to the recipient asking for any details on the crime in question. 5 minutes later, they said that they don't know much.

"Can't they give us something to work with?"

"Or maybe they know more than they're willing to let on online."

"What's that supposed to mean, Fearless?"

"If we want more info, maybe we should go to Zootopia."

"A road trip? That could be fun, but what would sensei say?"

"Hasn't stopped me before."

They turned and saw Splinter standing a few feet away.

"Sensei!"

"I already let you leave on numerous occasions with your mysteries, but I will say this: Don't do ANYTHING that will put you in harm's way."

"Thanks, Sensei."

"I already have Po and the others on the line." Dannie said. "Yeah, it's a place called Zootopia. We don't know much yet."

...

"Yeah well, we got through mysteries with much less intel from the start. Hence, the Bermuda Triangle."

"Yeesh, talk about blunt."

"Aw, quit your worrying."

"So, you guys in or out?"

...

"Glad you're on board then."

"Dannie. Tell them we'll meet up in town at the café." Leo whispered

Dannie gave him a thumbs up and told the others where to meet up. Later that day, everyone met up at the café in one of the upper level tables. Those are only if you reserve a table ahead of time.

"So, someone is asking us for help and they can't even tell us who they are?"

"The message was anonymous, we don't know who it is. Whoever sent that message, they made sure to cover their tracks. I used all my technology know-how, and I couldn't crack the encryption."

"Wow, if Donnie couldn't crack it, they must be good." Danny joked

"Hey!"

"Knock it off, you two. This is serious." Tigress stated

"So what should we do? Can we trust them?" Viper asked

"At the very least, we should go and see if it's serious. If not, there's nothing we can do about it. We in?"

At first, everyone thought about it, and then one by one, everyone started to agree.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I'll bite."

"Tigress?"

Everyone turned to her.

"I'll go too, but if this is a joke, someone's gonna get hurt."

"It's unanimous then. We'll all get ready and begin making our way to Zootopia, wherever it is."

"Well, I've been working on that and take a look at this."

Donnie turned his laptop around and showed everyone a map with a black line starting at Animal City and ending at the destination: Zootopia.

"Whoa, that's tons of miles away." Po said shocked

"That distance could take a couple of days to get to on the road."

"Not quite. I have a solution for how we can get there in less time."

He turned his laptop around and changed the website to show the train schedule, then showed everyone.

"Wait, that's the train schedule."

"I didn't know the trains in the city go out that far." Serena said

"I did some digging and found that the next train to Zootopia makes a stop here in the city. It arrives here in 2 days at 11 A.M. in the morning. It'll take a day on the train and then we arrive at Zootopia."

"Okay, so that gives us two days to prepare. We'll arrive half an hour before the train arrives. We'll have to get the tickets before hand."

"Let us worry about ourselves, you guys worry about you."

"All right, let's meet at the station on Wednesday at 10:30 A.M."

"Got it." Everyone said. So after getting a bite to eat, everyone left and separated. In the city, Po and the others bumped into Tye the Tiger.

"Oh hey Tye."

"Hey Po, nice to see ya buddy."

"Right back at you."

"Whatcha up to?"

"Got a case- (mumbled)"

"Po!"

Danny covered his mouth.

"Case? What 'case'?"

"We have a side business as detectives, and we've got a case in another city. We leave in two days."

"Really? Can I join?"

"It's not exactly all that safe."

"Really? Have you forgotten what we do at night?"

Tye then lifted up his glove with the red stone.

"We do this stuff which is far more dangerous than solving a mystery."

"Tye, while we appreciate the offer, we can't take that risk."

"You really want to start this again? The whole 'it's not safe argument' like with the building?"

That brought back memories that Po would rather forget about.

"You know, he has a point." He said after moving Danny's paw off his mouth.

"Well yeah, but-"

"I think he should come."

Everyone looked at Serena with shocked looks.

"Who knows? Maybe having another set of eyes and muscles could pay off."

"What about the rest of us?"

"If she's vouching for him, so am I." Viper said

"Me too." Monkey added.

"Same for me."

"I guess, if everyone else agrees then, i'll go along with it."

Eventually, Tigress was the last vote and right now, she was outnumbered.

"(sighs) Fine, but we're not putting ourselves in harm's way like before."

"Thanks, guys. I won't let you down."

They went back to the dorm and started packing for the trip ahead.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The Cluefinders had two days to prepare for their case in Zootopia. Right now, it was night and Donnie was working on packing his clothes and at the same time, working on a side project.

"Good thing I fashioned up a good excuse with Sensei to go back out into the city again."

He held up a small box in his hands. Inside of it was little cards, the kind the police or FBI give to victims and witnesses to contact them for intel. Donnie's cards, however, had the Cluefinders logo on it and each card had someone's name, their cell number and the website domain. Leo's, Raph's, Po's, Tigress', and so forth.

"Hey Donnie."

"Yeah?"

"Just checking in on you. Making sure you get some sleep."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's that?"

Dannie came over and saw the box and the cards inside.

"It's a little something I made in the city after we left the café. I told Sensei I was gonna be home later than you guys."

"This is the business related project you told us earlier?"

"Yeah, and I was planning to surprise everyone tomorrow."

"Oh, guess I ruined it huh?"

"For you maybe, but if I can trust you, it can still be a secret."

"Don't worry. Secret's safe with me."

"Good. Oh, and before you go, I got one for you."

Donnie rummaged through the stack and found Dannie's card.

"Right now, I only made one for everybody so don't lose it."

"You got it. Gotta say, this logo still looks cool."

"No kidding."

 **The next day...**

Raph went into the gym to workout for the upcoming trip. He was doing pull ups and was trying to set a new record for himself.

"51...52...53..."

"Hey."

Raph looked and saw Tye the Tiger coming his way.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Nervous Wrestler himself."

"(scoffs) Do you always insult people?"

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes, it's so I can get a laugh when i'm bored."

"Tch, I don't doubt that."

"So what brings you here to the tough guys world?"

"I come here on a regular basis. I did so with my pops growing up, and this was long before joining the school's wrestling team." He said as he sat down on a bench.

"Hmm, i'll bet."

Tye then opened his bag and pulled out two water bottles, one for him and one for Raph. He set Raph's next to the pole.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So did the others tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm coming with you guys to Zootopia."

When Raph heard that, without thinking he let go and fell to the ground.

"Oof! Wait, what!? How did you find out about that?"

"Po and the others told me. Po let it slip a bit and then the others explained it."

"They just flat out said you could join?"

"No, I asked them if I could join. At first, they said no, it would be dangerous since we don't know what the case is about. But then, I reminded them about this."

He opened his bag slightly to show the Raph the glove with the stone in it. He then leaned close to Raph's ear.

"Our alter egos," He whispered "is a much more dangerous job than being a detective."

"Yeah, but still..." Raph whispered back.

"I've been in danger before, and I know how to take care of myself. I'm not some little kid."

"Well, you're talking to the wrong person about this. My boring brother Leo would definitely have a say against the idea of you going. But i'm not gonna stop you."

He then got back up and jumped up to the bar and resumed doing his pull ups.

"Yeah, but that's a battle i'm willing to have with him. I'm going with you guys and besides, you could use an extra set of hands." Tye said.

Tye then laid down on the set and starting lifting the 400lbs set of weights he was under.

 **Later that day...**

It was evening and Leo was in a heated argument with Tye and Tigress on the phone. Sure Leo and Tigress were against the idea, but knowing how stubborn Tye can be, he was gonna try and win that argument.

"How much longer are they gonna debate about this?"

"Ah, don't pay them any attention. That's their problem, not ours." Raph said

"Maybe."

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Donnie asked coming into the room

"I'm all packed."

"Me too."

"So am I."

"How's Tye doing?"

"Still having a screaming match with Fearless and Tigress."

"Hmph, and Leo says we're stubborn."

"Just goes to show."

"Yeah." Donnie and Raph agreed.

"Okay, so remind me. The train comes at 11 A.M. and we have to be at the station by 10:30, right?"

"Yeah, no later than 10:30."

"Let's hope Fearless will have the energy by tomorrow. The longer he keeps yapping, he'll be dragging us down."

 **Meanwhile, with Leo, Tye, and Tigress...**

"It's not exactly a fun hobby we made out of this."

 _"Well, yeah but..."_

"Are you really sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

 _"Of course I do!"_

Tigress: _"Leo, I know what I was doing when I said he could join us. We've done this mystery business before and got into danger willingly or unwillingly. Who are we to talk about how dangerous this job is? There's also the matter of our alter egos."_

"That's not what I'm saying!"

 _"Uh, actually that's exactly what you're saying. Look, I already discussed with Tigress, Po, and the others and they filled me in. I'm coming with you guys, like it or not."_

"(sighs)"

 _"Look Leo, we both know that Tye is just as stubborn any one of us. You, me, Po, your brothers. If it was any of us in Tye's position, we'd be having this exact same argument."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He can come, but do something crazy..."

 _"I know, I know, I'll get sidelined."_

"Make sure you remember that."

(beeps)

"Ugh. He's like the tiger version of Raph. Operates according to his own rules."

"Sounds like a great guy to me."

Leo turned and saw his brothers coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, following your own rules tends to come back and bite you in the butt."

"Yeah, right."

"I take it you conceded Leo?" Donnie asked all cocky

"I didn't concede, I just-"

"Just gave up? Admit it Leo, besides even if you said no, Tye would've came anyway."

"(sighs)"

"I knew it." Raph laughed

"Anyway, you got the train tickets Donnie?"

"Yep, all of us are accounted for. I spoke with Crane earlier and the others have theirs."

"Okay, we'll be at the train stop in the morning to catch the train to Zootopia. Who should we choose to wake up Mikey?"

"I'll do it. It's obvious it's a pain in the shell for you guys."

"Not wrong on that." Raph agreed.

"Alright then, let's get some sleep so we'll be ready."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Arriving at the Destination

**Heading to Zootopia**

 **Serena** **'s P.O.V.**

(knocking)

 _"Hey sis. Wake up!"_

"Hmm?"

 _"It's time to go! You all packed?"_

"Danny, we still have an hour before we leave for the station. I'm trying to get some last minute shut-eye."

 _"No can do sis, Tigress' orders."_

"Ugh."

Couldn't she just wait for an hour. I pulled a all-nighter and went to bed around 3 in the morning, had to make sure I had enough clothes. Anyway, we got the final preparations taken care of, hailed taxi's, and we met up with the turtles at the station by 10:30. We waited in the lobby and when it was 10:50, we waited on the platform for the train to stop. Luckily, the train has sleeper cars for those who spend a day or longer on it, since it will take us a day to get there.

"Are we really going to be sitting here?" Mikey said all bored. I was sitting with him, Donnie, and Crane near a window. I was admiring the card Donnie made for our business.

"Get used to it Mikey, we're gonna be on this train until tomorrow."

"(groans)"

"I take it you guys must get out a lot."

"We do, until school starts up again."

"Master Splinter was always on us about schoolwork."

"The last time you and Raph skipped your work, he gave all of us a randori session."

These guys are definitely different in their own ways, so much it makes you wonder if they really are brothers. But then again, that can be said between my and my brother.

"Any guess as to what the case could be about Donnie?" Crane asked

"No idea. I tried contacting the person who sent the email, they gave a little more detail, but not a lot."

"Which is?"

"Apparently the victim had received a note prior to the crime saying: _'if you know what's good for you, you'll keep you mouth shut!'_ Something around that nature."

"Whoa, sounds serious!"

"Guess we'll find out."

"Luckily, our client gave us the name of the hospital to meet them at: Deepvine hospital."

"Well, i don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a nap."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

As the day went on, the ride felt longer and longer to the Cluefinders. Eventually, a day passed and in the morning they reached their destination: Zootopia. When they got to the station, they got off, got their luggage and left the station.

"So what now, leader?"

"We should get an apartment somewhere, since we'll be staying in the city."

"We don't even know where to go."

"Don't worry, I got the answer to that."

Danny held up several maps regarding the city.

"I picked up a few of these inside the station. After all, we're gonna need some direction."

So the turtles got a couple and the others got a couple as well.

"Looks like there's a building where we can rent a place to stay. It's a couple blocks down that way."

"But what about the hospital?"

"That can wait a little longer. I'm not going anywhere till I know where I can get a bed." Raph spat.

"Me too." Dannie agreed.

"All right, all right. We'll get the rooms settled first."

So the Cluefinders hailed taxis and went to the building which was called The Wild Haven, a community center where animals could rent a place to stay. They were greeted by a female snow leopard.

"Hello. Can I help you all?"

"Yeah, we're new in town so we were looking for a place to stay for the time being. We'll be in town for a few days."

"I think we can help you with that, but you can't all stay together in your big group."

"We're aware of that ma'am."

"All right then, right this way."

She led them down the hallway towards the rooms. Each room had two bunk beds, a window, couch, and bathroom. The girls had a room all to themselves, while the boys shared 2 other rooms.

"This isn't so bad."

"Yeah, and since Mantis is small, technically he can crash with one of our rooms."

"Yep, being small has it's perks."

"So now, that we have rooms, what's next?"

(knocking)

"I'll get it."

Monkey went over to the door, and opened to see Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey outside the door.

"We're going to head over to the hospital, see if we can't find our client."

"Well, we'll be getting settled in. We'll catch up with you guys later."

"Suit yourself."

"If you say so."

"Later dudes."

So while the turtles went to the hospital, the others stayed behind to settle down. At the hospital, the turtles had came in through the entrance.

"So, how are we gonna find our client? We don't even know who they are Leo."

"Don't be mad at me, they said they didn't want to talk to us online."

"We may be the Cluefinders, but we're not that good. We're like what you call amateur detectives."

"There's nothing 'amateur' about us, Donnie. What the hell are you talking about?" Raph argued

"Excuse me."

They turned and saw a female leopard walking up to them. She had green eyes, silver earrings, a black shirt with a purple vest, blue denim shorts, a yellow flower bracelet, and black and white knee high shoes.

"Did you say you were the 'Cluefinders', the ones online?"

"Are you the one who asked us for our help?"

"Yes, and I apologize for all the secrecy. I was the one who asked you for help. I thought that there were more of you?"

"They're still getting settled. Why don't we talk somewhere a little less busy?"

"Right."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Meeting and Debriefing

**Debriefing**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Thanks again for coming. I didn't know where to turn to."

"It's a pleasure. Can you tell your name?"

"Yes, my name is Cleo. Quick reminder, you guys are the Cluefinders, right?"

The turtles then displayed their official credentials.

"Ah, just wanted to make sure."

"So, can you tell us what happened Cleo?"

"Yeah, and what i'm about to tell you, I already told the police and they're still looking into it. (breathes in and out)"

 **Flashback...**

 ** _"2 days before I contacted you, I went to my apartment at night after working at the market and found that it was unlocked. But it was strange, because the door was locked when I left in the afternoon."_**

Cleo came to the doorsteps and reached into her purse.

 _"Where are you, you little- Ah! There you are."_

She stuck her keys into the lock and turned it.

 _"Huh?"_

She turned it back and locked the door. When she heard the click...

 _"That's strange, the door wasn't unlocked when I first left."_

Leo: **_"Does anybody else live in the apartment with you?"_**

 _ **"Yes, my friend Alice. She and I share the apartment together, mainly because it's the only way we can afford it."**_

Donnie: **_"Okay, so you found the door unlocked and you went in. What happened next?"_**

 ** _"I went inside and found nothing out of the ordinary. At least, until I went to Alice's room."_**

Cleo walked down the hall and knocked on Alice's bedroom door.

 _"Alice, it's Cleo! Did you leave the door unlocked?"_

 ** _"The music was up, so I thought she couldn't hear me. I then opened up the door and then that's when I saw it."_**

Raph: _**"Saw what?"**_

Cleo opened up the door and found a female poodle on the floor.

 ** _"Alice lying on the floor. Her head was bruised, blood was coming out of her nose, and she wasn't moving."_**

Mikey: _**"Was she still alive?"**_

 _ **"Yes, I could hear her breathing and the next thing I knew I picked up her phone and dialed 911."**_

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_

 _"Hello, my friend, she's hurt. She's not moving and (gasping) her nose is bleeding. My goodness. I don't if she's still breathing or not."_

 _"Ma'am, what's your name?"_

 _"Cleo. Cleo Garcia."_

 _"Where are you Ms. Cleo?"_

 _"I'm at 265 Amazon Ave, apartment building 305. Please hurry."_

 _"The police and ambulance are already on their way."_

 **End of Flashback...**

"Couple days after I contacted you guys, she woke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't ask her anything and neither have the police."

"Why is that?"

"Because the doctor said that she got her head bashed pretty good. She had some swelling and right now, she still needs to rest."

"What did the police say?"

"When they got there, the only thing wrong was that the damage was in Alice's room, nowhere else."

"What kind of damage?"

"Umm, let me think."

Cleo then thought back to when she looked in the room.

"I remember seeing some objects scattered on the floor, and there was of course her laptop. It was on the floor and it was cracked. The police took that with them when they asked me questions."

"Anything else?"

"Uhh, no. When I opened the door, Alice on the floor was the first thing I saw. I didn't take my eyes off her until the police came in."

"She may have been targeted." Donnie deduced

"Targeted?"

"I'm just speculating, won't know anything until I see it myself."

"That's not gonna be easy."

"What do you mean?"

"You've never watched a crime show once, egghead?" Raph spat. "If the police are already involved, the apartment is a crime scene, and anything they found is evidence. They won't hand it over to a bunch of teenagers like us."

"Maybe so, but..."

"Cleo, is there anything you can give us that could help?"

"Um... No, not really."

"So we basically got nothing. Just great."

"Lighten up Raph."

"Ignore him, we'll look into this. One of us should stay here for when Alice wakes up."

"I'll stay." Dannie offered

"Okay, let's try to figure out our next move." Leo said and they went to Cleo's building.

"By the way Raph, when did you start watching crime shows?"

"I watch one once in a while with Dannie, he picks some good ones."

When they got there, they saw the police tape blocking the entrance.

"Yep, there's the tape."

"Excuse me."

The turtles turned around and saw a small fox and rabbit in police gear walking their direction.

"Are those costumes you're wearing?" Raph chuckled

"No sir, these aren't costumes. I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner Officer Wilde."

The two then displayed their badges.

"We're with the ZPD, and may i ask what you all are doing here?"

"We're friends of Cleo, the leopard who lives in this building." Donnie spoke. "She called us and left a message asking us to come here. She told us something bad happened."

"Well, it's nothing you guys have to fret over." Nick explained. "This will be taken care of by the ZPD and we'll all be on our merry way. So let the experts handle the situation."

The two of them then walked past the police tape and into the apartment.

"Cocky little-"

"Raph!"

"What? As long as he can't hear me..."

"Hey, what's that?" Mikey said and pointed to the stairs.

"What about them, Mikey?"

"Not that, that!"

Leo took a second look and saw a white paper. He then walked over to it and picked it up.

"Huh, strange."

"What is it, Leo?"

"Look at this."

He displayed the paper and it had a M on it. But it was all fancy like.

"A letter M?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't know."

Just then, Leo's phone rang.

"It's Dannie. Hey."

 _"Leo, the doctor said Alice just woke up. We're about to go see her now."_

"Alright then, keep us posted."

 _"Got it."_

(beep)

"Good news?"

"Alice woke up, they're about to go see her."

"Good, hopefully she'll give us some intel to help us solve this case."

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

 **Later that day...**

 **Serena's P.O.V.**

We found a diner and decided to grab a bite to eat. I sat next to Po, along with Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, at the counter while my brother, Tigress, Viper, and Tye sat at a table. We were eating and as we did so, we talked about the case.

"Okay, so Donnie relayed the intel Cleo gave themand so far, it's not much to go on." Crane said.

"As far as we know, Cleo and Alice are the only ones who's apartment was burglarized." Tigress added

"Well, can't the police help us?"

"They're not gonna tell us all the important details in their investigation. It would have serious repercussions against their investigation."

"Hey, are you guys talking about the robbery that happened?"

We turned and saw a caribou walking our way. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, black tie, gray pants, and was carrying a briefcase.

"Who's asking?" My brother asked

"Name's Max McCoy. I heard something about a burglary."

"Yeah, but why-?"

"I've had a similar problem and the police haven't made any progress."

"Same here."

One of the diner staff, a female adult lion, was listening in.

"Someone broke into my place and robbed me while i was gone."

"What exactly happened?" I asked her

"I had stepped out to run some errands Friday, and when i came back to my apartment i found the place torn up."

"Was anything taken?"

"Not that i saw."

"Wait, hold on a minute." Tigress spoke. She then pulled out her phone.

"Did you see this anywhere?"

She displayed a picture that the turtles sent us, a picture of a white card with a fancy M written on it.

"Yeah, i found that in my bedroom when i got there."

She then displayed it to the caribou.

"Yeah, but i found that at my job. I don't know who sent it to me or how they knew where i work or live."

"Two more with the same situation." Tye spoke

"Is someone robbing every apartment in Savannah Central?" Po asked

"Looks that way. But what's the fancy card for?"

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Looking for Clues

**Getting more Questions**

The Cluefinders were trying to figure out their next move and all they had right now was a white slip with the letter M written on it. At the hospital, Cleo and Dannie were heading towards Alice's room to talk to her.

"Alice? You awake?"

"Ngh, C-Cleo?"

Cleo and Dannie walked in and Cleo gave Alice a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, the doctors told me i got beaten up pretty bad. But you got me here in time, thank you." She then saw Dannie. "Who's he?"

"My name's Dannie, a detective."

"You're with the police?"

"No, i'm more like a P.I., a private investigator. Cleo called my team and asked us to figure out who attacked you and why."

"I see."

"Cleo told us that when she got to the apartment, you were on the floor beaten up. Can you remember everything that happened before you got attacked?"

"Uh..."

"Listen, i only want to help you. I'm gonna find out who did this, and i won't rest until i do."

"Hmm..."

"Please, Alice? Can you at least do it for me?" Cleo begged.

"...Okay, i'll do it."

"Okay, let's start with what you remember and go from there."

"I, uh..."

 **Flashback...**

 ** _"I remember Cleo leaving to run some errands. I was on my computer doing some work and i was listening to the music on our radio. I didn't hear anything until i heard some knocking on the door."_**

 _(knocking)_

 _"Cleo? Back already, or did you forget something?"_

 ** _"But when i opened the door, i got hit and fell down."_**

Dannie: **_"Did you get a look at who hit you?"_**

 ** _"I... i didn't... i was too dizzy to see who it was. I tried to run away, but they chased after me and..."_**

Alice tried to run to her room, but her attacker grabbed her and bashed her against the wall. She fell and he started beating her.

 **End of Flashback...**

"I blacked out when i got hit again. The next thing i know, I'm waking up here in the hospital."

"Can you think of any reason why someone would want to hurt you so badly?"

"I'm not sure."

"Cleo?"

"Don't ask me. We're not exactly the type to easily make enemies."

"Well, hopefully, me and my friends can find out some answers."

 **Later on, into the evening...**

The Cluefinders were back at the community center, going over the early stage of their investigation. They were in the lobby discussing the little intel they have.

"So far, we have at least three people who were threatened by someone and he leaves a card with a letter 'M' written on it." Tigress said

"3 were threatened, and only 1 was attacked. Why is that?"

"Maybe Alice knew something the culprit didn't want her to know. She could have stumbled on something."

"Think all of them knew?"

"Possibly."

"Well, we won't get any answers later on today. Let's get ready to call it a night."

"Right."

"I needed some shut-eye once we got in here."

So the Cluefinders went to sleep for the night.

 **The next day...**

The turtles joined their friends as they all went to the diner to get some breakfast. The bartender from yesterday came up to them as she brought the food.

"Any luck as to who threatened me, kids?"

"Nothing solid, but we're just getting started ma'am." Tigress answered.

Soon after that, the Cluefinders discussed what their next move should be.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Ma'am." Leo asked "Is there anything you can tell us that can help us figure out why someone would threaten you?"

"I don't really know."

"Can you think of anyone who would target you?"

"Not that i know of. This isn't exactly a place where you make enemies."

"I see. Well, we'll let you know if anything else comes to light."

"At the same time," Tigress added. She then pulled out a piece of paper with a note on it. "If you can think of anything else, here's a number to contact me."

"Thank you." She said. When they finished eating, they paid for the food and left.

"You know, us traveling as a big group might draw attention. We should split up and cover more ground that way." Donnie proposed.

"I agree. Plus, it'll make getting intel so much faster." Serena agreed.

"Then let's do that. We'll head back to the hospital and see if Alice remembered anything else." Leo stated

"We'll search around town for clues."

So the turtles went back to the hospital for clues. As they came in through the entrance...

"Excuse me."

They turned and saw a big buffalo walking up to them. They also saw Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps with him."

"Is one of you named 'Dannie'?"

"Who's asking?" Raph said

"Name's Bogo, Chief Bogo of the ZPD 1st Precinct. I take it you interviewed a crime victim, a job meant for the ZPD?"

"Sir, with all due respect, we weren't trying to step on your shoes. We were asked by the victim's roommate, to come and help." Dannie spoke.

"Were you? Then you won't have any issues telling me what the victim told you."

Dannie relayed the information Alice told him to the Bogo, Nick, and Judy.

"Sounds like a simple assault case." Nick said in a cocky tone.

"You really think it's that simple?" Raph asked

"You got a better idea?"

"Nick." Judy said. "Anyway, we appreciate the help, but this a job for the police. It would be best if you let us handle this case."

"Just so we're clear, if anything else comes up regarding this case, you need to report to us. Don't try and play 'heroes', understand?" Bogo said. He then handed Leo a card with the ZPD's number on it.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Then Chief Bogo, Judy, and Nick began to head towards Alice's hospital room. When they weren't in earshot...

"We're not really backing off this case, are we?" Donnie asked Leo quietly.

"Oh no, we're just getting started. We can't ask Alice about the attack, not with the police in her room. Donnie, see if you can use your laptop and find out if other attacks have happened."

"Okay."

So Donnie used his laptop and began searching for anything regarding the case. Soon...

"Hey, here's a new report about a break-in that happened in Tundratown. Wait... scratch that! Make that a bunch of them."

Donnie turned his laptop around for his brothers to see.

"Apparently there have been a series of robberies and assaults in Tundratown and the Rainforest Disctrict. Every assault case has a card with the exact same letter design on it."

"It says: _'Mr. M strikes again!'_ on the papers."

"Think this 'Mr. M' guy might be the one?"

"Probably."

"Wait, there's more. Mikey, do you still have the card?"

"Yeah, right here."

"Look on the back and see if something's written on it."

"Hey there is something written on it."

"How did you know that, genius? Are you psychic or something?" Raph asked

"No, but i found this as well."

He turned the laptop around and typed on it. When he turned it back...

"Look at this."

An image was displayed with the backside of the card reading: _'I'm watching you. If you think i don't have leverage on you, fatal mistake. Keep quiet if you know what's good for you.'_

"Each of the cards say the same thing on the back."

"The ZPD must know about this." Dannie stated

"If they do, they're not doing jack about it."

"Before we tell the police anything, lets get some more intel. We should split up and take either Tundratown or the Rainforest district."

The turtles then left the hospital to continue with their investigation.

"Donnie, when you get a chance, look up anything regarding this 'Mr. M'. Even the smallest detail may help." Leo said.

"Got it."

 **Meanwhile, with Po and the others...**

"So what motive would someone have for attacking an innocent?"

"Blackmail?"

"Revenge?"

"Jealousy?"

"But only the blackmail would explain the card." Serena mentioned.

"Sis is right, i keep thinking that the victims might have been targeted for a reason. The cards are probably a warning."

"But then why was Alice attacked?" Crane asked.

RING! RING!

"That's mine." Tye said. "What up?"

(indistinct speaking)

"Really? Alright, we'll check it out."

Beep!

"What is it?" Mantis asked

"Raph said there was past assaults and robberies in Tundratown, the cold district beside Zootopia. It also happened in the Rainforest district."

"Isn't Tundratown that snowy place we saw the other day on the train?"

"Yeah, and we know the Rainforest district is in the opposite direction."

"If we can gather intel, it may put us in the right direction to solve this case."

"The turtles said they're heading towards Tundratown for intel."

"So that leaves us with the Rainforest District. Let's go then."

So the Cluefinders split up to cover more ground. The Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, Tiger Twins, and Tye went to the Rainforest District and asked the locals about the crimes. Some wouldn't talk, others didn't even want to get involved.

"So far, everyone's acting like something happened, but they won't say anything."

"We can't help anyone if they don't say anything."

"How bad could it be that they won't say anything?"

"Maybe a criminal mastermind?" Po wondered

"A criminal mastermind, Po? Really?"

"Maybe the victims have something to hide if they got targeted."

"Excuse me?"

The group turned and saw a lion coming to them. He was all dressed up normally, but had a camera hanging around his neck.

"Did i hear you say something about victims?"

"Who's asking?"

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?"

He pulled out a few cards and gave them to the group.

"My name's Leon Carver, a journalist at The Wild Vine."

"This is for a rather major publication." Crane noted as he read the card.

"Indeed, and my curiosity was piqued up when i heard you say something about victims. I've been following a case here in the Rainforest District about robberies and assaults. The one thing they have in common is a man named 'Mr. M' is involved."

"Mr. M? You know who he is?" Po asked

"Not entirely, but i can't give up my sources that easily."

"What?"

"But it seems you guys are curious about him, from the looks of things."

"Well," Tigress started. "We're private investigators and a friend of one of the victims asked us to look into this case."

"Really?" Leon said intrigued. He then started thinking to himself and came up with an idea.

"Hey, care to strike a deal?"

"A deal?" Viper and Mantis asked

"Yeah. You guys want information about this case, and so do I. If we cooperate, i could get my story and you guys can crack this case wide open."

"I thought journalists don't give up their sources." Danny stated

"True, but i kept deals like this a secret. If you accept my offer, i wont' tell a soul about this. Deal?"

Leon then offered his hand to them. The group didn't know what to do.

"If you want time to think about it, just say so. When you come to a decision, just call me. My number is on the back of the card."

He then turned and left the group, leaving them alone.

"Think we can trust him for intel?"

"I'm not sure."

"But our luck is running dry with the victims. We might not have a choice." Serena said

"But he's a reporter. Can we really trust him to keep his word?"

"Let's discuss this with the turtles back at Savannah Central."

 **A** **uthor's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. A New Lead

**A Possible Lead**

The Cluefinders were back together again discussing the intel they've gathered about the case.

"A reporter? You sure we can trust him?"

"He seems to know some details about the case. It's worth a try."

"In case you don't know, one thing about reporters is that they don't keep their words half the time." Raph argued. "They expose every last detail about a case which they call a 'story'. We can't trust him!"

"How would you know? As far as i know, you've never talked to one about regarding a case before."

"Same can be said for you."

"Oh really?" She then stood up and so did Raph. Danny and Raph's brothers restrained them both.

"Cool it you two." Leo said.

"You know, reporters do tend to get information the police don't have access to. People tend to stay from authority figures because they try not to get involved." Crane mentioned.

"But how can we be sure he'll tell us what he wants?"

"The only way to find out would be accepting the deal."

"You sure about this, Tigress?" Leo asked

"We don't have a choice. The police will just tell us to back off, and some of the other victims might know something and doesn't want to tell us."

She pulled out Leon's card and dialed the number on the back.

(ringing)

(indistinct chatter)

"Yes, may i speak to Leon Carver? He gave me his card."

(indistinct chatter)

"Hello Leon, it's Tigress. We met in the Rainforest district earlier."

The others could hear Leon's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"The offer you made with my friends earlier, is that still on the table?"

...

"Yes, we want to meet with you."

...

"Where do you want to meet?"

...

"The Green Vine cafe over at the Rainforest District tomorrow morning. Got it."

...

"Likewise."

"I take it he agreed to it?" Donnie asked

"Yeah, he also figured in the morning there will be less ears."

"Yeah, don't want too many details being heard."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, it was Tigress' idea, she should call the shots." Leo said.

"Huh, never thought you'd hand leadership over that quickly." She joked and then thought of their next move. "Okay, at the very least a few of us should show up tomorrow. If we show up as one big group, it'll draw attention."

"Who's going to go, besides you?"

"Me, Raph, Donnie, and Crane."

"Raph's not exactly a people person." Dannie dissed.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you a people person."

"Cool it Raph." Leo intervened.

"Remind me if i forget to record the conversation. Hopefully we can get some good intel from a journalist." Donnie said

"Yeah, if he let's something slip, we can catch him off guard."

"Alright then, tomorrow we'll meet him in the Rainforest District at the cafe. In the meantime, let's take it easy for today."

So the group decided to do some sightseeing in the city and they split up to do their own thing. Serena and her brother Danny came across a stand of magazines and something caught Serena's eye.

"Hey what's this?"

The magazine, _Vanity Fur,_ she picked it up had a gazelle with golden brown fur, spiraling horns, blond hair covering one eye, a red sparkly top and matching skirt, and a golden bangle on each wrist.

"I wonder who she is."

"She must be popular to be like this."

"Ah, a citywide favorite there young miss." They looked and saw a brown grizzly bear in a red shirt and beige pants come out.

"Citywide favorite?" Danny questioned

"You really don't know who she is?"

"We're from out of town and we're doing some sightseeing."

"Ahh. Well in that case, let me educate you. That's Gazelle, one of the top celebrities in Zootopia. Her hit single, _Try Everything_ , has the city in a trance. She gets a full house everytime she performs."

"Really?"

"A full house, huh?"

"Yeah. Her last performance was off the charts fantastic."

"Hey, maybe when we're done working, we can try to see one of these performances."

"Do you have any idea how much money that takes for just one ticket?"

"Her next performance is in a week and a half. They come at an affordable price. That's why they sell out so quickly."

"Huh, you don't say." Danny said.

"We should tell the others when we get a chance. I bet they've never been to a concert before."

"Maybe."

Serena put the magazine back and both tigers left. When the day passed, the Cluefinders went back to their rooms to rest. In the girls room...

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Tigress? We don't know if we can trust this reporter."

"It's all we got right now. We gotta take this opportunity or else we'll miss our window."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

 **As for the turtles...**

Donnie was programming his phone in preparations for the plan tomorrow.

"Fiddling with your toy again, Donnie?"

"My phone is not a toy!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Just don't cause any trouble tomorrow Raph. Your little temper doesn't make you a people type of person."

"Who are you to talk? Hardly anybody can handle your brainiac talk."

"Is that so?"

(Raph and Donnie argue)

"A conservation going into a full-blown argument. That happens a lot with us." Mikey said to Leo

"Well we're brothers, it comes with the territory. They'll argue themselves to sleep in due time."

Eventually, they did just that and it was quiet in the room. Leo and Mikey went to sleep after they did, and then before anyone knew it, tomorrow had arrived. Tigress, Raph, Donnie, and Crane went to the Rainforest District, which was having a rainy day, and they went to the cafe. Leon Carver was waiting at a table with a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey, glad you agreed to meet me. Who are they?"

"Raph and Donnie, they're our friends."

"What about the others?"

"Didn't want to draw attention. Figured you had the same idea when you asked us to come here early in the morning."

"Fair point."

So the four of them sat down with Leon and Donnie secretly turned his phone on and started recording the conversion. Leon ordered four more glasses of water for the others.

"Okay, let's get down to business. You want intel from me, and the other way around."

"Right to the point," Raph stated "I like that."

"(chuckles) Anyway. You mentioned a victim."

"Yeah, she prefers to remain anonymous, but we can say this, her roommate came home and found their home torn up. Her roommate saw her unconscious and called 911. Then she called us to help because she was desperate."

"It's not just here in the heart of Zootopia, there have also been robberies and assaults in the Rainforest District and Tundratown. One thing that we're certain about, someone named Mr. M is connected."

"Huh."

"That mean something to you?"

"I did some digging after we met yesterday, and my sources confirmed something."

"Provided what you can say, what did you find out?"

"Mr. M is a mob boss."

"Mob boss?" Crane asked surprised

"Yeah. He's part of a mob family"

"Like this one?"

Tigress showed Leon the photo on her phone.

"Yep. That fancy design, there's no mistaking."

"How can you be sure he's part of the mob?"

"Whenever anyone deals with him, there's always that calling card. To remind people of who they're dealing with."

"Have the police done anything about it?"

"They've only managed to arrest his lackeys, not the leader himself. Mr. M is untouchable."

"I can imagine how hard it is to arrest the head of a mob boss." Donnie commented

"Yeah, well with a life like that, you're bound to make enemies everywhere."

"What does he get from his victims?"

"Once he has you in his sights, he'll threaten you and your family until you do what he wants which is mainly money. If you refuse, well you know the rest." He said casually and took another sip of his water.

"You say that like it doesn't even matter." Raph said sternly

"Trust me, i don't like it anymore than the victims do, but dealing with someone like that, only the police can handle it. That, or some divine intervention."

"Any idea on how we can stop him?"

"Not really. Some of my sources almost got caught in his sights, but they managed to slip out of his crosshairs. If you want to deal with that, you're better off going to the police. But just know, you're signing your death warrant when you cross this guy. Don't say you weren't warned."

With that, Leon took his water and left, leaving the four of them sitting at the table. Donnie then stopped recording on his phone.

"Okay, this case just got a whole lot worse." Donnie stated

"What was the victim doing associating with a crime boss?"

"I don't think she wanted to. Remember what he said earlier?"

"Yeah, he probably threatened her and when she refused, she got attacked."

"We should probably talk to Alice again."

"What about the ZPD? When they saw us at the hospital, Cleo told them about us and they expect us to tell them anything about this case." Donnie stated

"If we're dealing with a mob, then we don't have much of a choice but to tell them what we know. You guys should get your brothers and talk to Cleo and Alice again, see if her memory has come back yet. The rest of us will head to the ZPD and fill them in." Tigress stated

"Right."

So they left the cafe and went to regroup with the others before enacting their next move.

 **A** **uthor's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. Making Progress

**Making Progress**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

After talking to Leon Carver, the reporter, the Cluefinders went ahead and enacted their next move. The turtles were on their way to the hospital while the rest of the team went to the ZPD. When they got there, they informed Chief Bogo about their progress. But his reaction was not what they imagined.

"You went to the press?!"

"Sir, he had information that could help us."

"Our investigations aren't for you to go blabbing about! I appreciate the help, but that kind of decision goes through me first!"

"But sir-"

"No! Not another word! I don't want you involved in this case anymore! Consider yourselves warned, because if i find out you are involved again, i will have you arrested."

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"Just try me! This is a matter for the ZPD, not for you young kids! Now leave!"

The group simply did as they were told. Once all of them were out...

"So, got chewed out by Chief Buffalo Butt?"

They turned and saw Nick Wilde leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" Danny said, a little ticked

"Yes, i am. 100%. But unlike him, i have a more open mind."

Nick approached them and pulled out a card. It had his number on it with his identification.

"Call me on that number when you're ready. It'll be our little secret." He whispered and walked away.

"Nicholas Wilde, Officer of the ZPD." Danny read and put it in his pocket.

"Why is he trying to help us behind his boss' back?"

"Don't know, but if he's willing listen to listen..."

"Po."

"Come on Tigress, at the very least he's willing to help us."

"You forget what Chief Bogo told us? He doesn't want us anywhere near this case."

"Are you forgetting that Cleo asked us for help? The ZPD hasn't made any progress, and so far all we know is that Mr. M is behind it." Danny argued

"I want to help her, i really do. But Chief Bogo told us-"

"To stay out of this, we heard. But you really think we're gonna stop now?"

"Well-"

Even though the Cluefinders walked outside the building, they stopped and gave Tigress a serious look. She knew just by looking at everyone that they were willing to take that risk. She knew that arguing about this would only go in circles.

"(sighs) Fine, but if we get in trouble and Shifu hears about it, I'm blaming you guys!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"I don't remember who attacked me, I-I suffered memory loss from the attack." She said in a worried tone.

"Do you ever remember meeting anyone named Mr. M?" Donnie asked

"No, i don't even know who he is."

"Are you sure? We need to know who he is."

"Raph, take it easy on her." Dannie spoke.

"Hold on, who is this Mr. M you guys are talking about?" Cleo asked. Leo waved his hand to his brothers saying 'no, don't tell her'. If she knew who her friend was dealing with, she'd panic.

"We think he might have been the last person to see her before she was attacked." Donnie said to dodge any further questions.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't know for certain."

Dannie got a text message on his T-phone and he motioned to the door.

"Hey guys, why don't we give Cleo some rest and talk to her later on?" Leo said.

"What?"

Leo simply gave Raph a stern look and Raph clenched his teeth in anger. The turtles then left and when they were out the hospital building...

"What are we leaving for? We got nothing out of her. She could be hiding something for all we know."

"Yeah, well don't forget what the reporter told us about Mr. M. He's a crime boss, and i wouldn't be surprised if she did know and didn't want to saying about it." Donnie argued

"What did you pulls out for Leo?" Mikey complained

"Dannie."

Dannie pulled out his T-phone and showed them the text message.

 _"Meet us at the center at 4 o'clock. Got something to discuss."_

"It's from Po. Apparently, he says it's urgent."

So the turtles met up with their friends and they showed them Nick Wilde's card.

"Nick Wilde, the fox?"

"Yeah. When we came out of the chief's office, he had this smug look on his face." Crane said

"Hmph, we saw it when we saw him and his partner back the crime scene." Raph uttered.

"So he gave it to you in secret and told you to call him?" Leo asked

"Yes. He says he'll listen out to what we have to say."

"You don't actually trust that little furball, do you?"

"Hey! That furball, who just happens to be the police around here, might actually help us. We can only do so much without getting arrested by Chief Bullheaded. This could be our one shot." Danny argued.

"Tigress?"

"I'm sort of in between: Yes, he could help us. But at the same time, Cleo called us because she was desperate, and i don't like that if the police are involved, they'll take all the credit."

"We won't know if we don't try." Serena spoke.

"I agree with her."

"So do I." Donnie added

"It's worth a shot." Viper stated

Leo and Tigress both gave it some serious thought and then eventually, they reached an agreement. Later on, in the evening, the Cluefinders called Nick and they met at the Green Vine Cafe in the Rainforest District along with Judy Hopps.

"Glad you took up my offer."

"Yeah, well, it's not like we have any other options." Raph sneered.

"Raph!"

"Listen, we know that Chief Bogo told you to back off this case, but even he has a breaking point if it leads to a breakthrough in the case." Judy stated

"How do you figure?" Tigress asked

"When i first joined the ZPD, a lot of people underestimated me. But, i proved everyone wrong when i solved a case only Nick for intel."

"Gotta say, she was a dumb bunny for a bit."

"Watch it." She said with a glare. Nick nonchalantly held his hands up with a smug smile on his face.

"Anyway, Nick says you have some intel regarding the case."

Donnie pulled out his phone and replayed the recording he took. Judy and Nick listened intently to it and when it was over...

"Mr. M? Please. Sounds more like a rookie in the business."

"You've never dealt with him?" Po asked

"Nobody on the ZPD has ever seen the leader," Judy said "Just dealt with the grunts."

"Hey guys, you think we might been over our heads on this case?" Serena asked

"No way! We're gonna handle this whether or not Chief Buffalo Head likes it or not." Raph vented

"Raph, cool it!"

"Well, unlike the rest of the ZPD, me and Nick have an acquaintance who can help us a bit." Judy said

"Who's that?"

"We can't say here. Follow us." Judy was quick to hop out of the seat with Nick in tow, followed by the Cluefinders.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a certain individual in the cafe was listening in on the conversation. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey boss. Got some news for you. A bunch of amateur teens were talking about you and they went to the ZPD."

"..."

"Should we deal with them?"

"..."

"Understood then, i'll keep an eye out and update you."

This figure then left the cafe and dumped the phone into a trash can.

 **A** **uthor's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
